Generally, for an operating system, system hang or system unresponsiveness detection at different levels of the system may be critical for better supportability and debugging ability of the system. Usually, a system hang detector, e.g., a watchdog, may be a mechanism for implementing an objective. Generally, a system hang detector may try to convert a system hang or a system unresponsiveness issue into a kernel panic or a process core dump issue. Typically, such a situation may avoid an engineering team from performing a debugging work in a customer environment, but it may usually be impossible in many cases. Usually, with a kernel or process core dump, an engineering team may perform offline analysis, such that further support action may be applied to fix a customer problem.